


Full Names and Titles

by orphan_account



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: First Times, M/M, Pure Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bob and Harry's first time. Things go...well, rather well. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Names and Titles

 

They slowly pulled back from the embrace and Bob lifted a hand to Harry’s face and let it hover over his mouth for a few scant seconds…and then gently pressed his fingers to Harry’s lips.

Harry closed his eyes at the sweet sensation and Bob’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as well, taking in the moment, savoring it.  It was a wonderful feeling to be able to be so demonstrative with Harry after having years of not being able to.

Bob’s eyes flew open when he felt Harry grasp his wrist, pull his hand away, and then place his lips on Bob’s.

He wasn’t sure at first how to react, but at the feel of the man’s lips on his own, he quickly succumbed to the feelings and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

It was their first kiss, and it was pure electricity.  Ironic, considering the two of them, but so very true.

As Harry dragged his lips against Bob’s, Bob felt a certain part of his anatomy take immediate interest and he had to withhold the impulse to thrust his hips against Harry’s. Instead, he settled himself with being bold in a different manner and ran his tongue along Harry’s lower lip, urging him to open up to him, and was thrilled when Harry responded.

Both of them let out a low groan as their tongues tangled for the first time, intoxicated by the other’s scent and taste.  Bob was dimly aware of the phone starting to ring and then sparks flying as it shorted out, but he was too focused on memorizing the taste and feel of Harry’s mouth to be bothered by it.  The man tasted just as Bob had always secretly thought he would; cedar wood smoke and a heady, foreign spice that lingered on the back of his tongue and set his nerve endings on fire. 

Pure bliss.

Harry was just as pulled in by the taste of Bob’s mouth as well, though he still did not quite believe that Bob hadn’t pushed him away.

Kissing Bob was like something out of one of his dizzying daydreams, and he savored every texture, every flavor that he discovered.  He was like…like the taste of ozone before a lightning storm, along with fresh pine needles, and warm, rich earth.

Harry slowly pulled back from the kiss and moved his lips to Bob’s neck, feasting on the beautifully pale skin that he found there, adjusting himself so that with every movement he made, they rubbed each other at _just_ the right angle, so that the heads of their cocks rubbed against each other, even through the thick layers of denim.

Bob let out a low, strangled moan and Harry smiled, glad to know he was getting to the man.

In retaliation, Bob’s hands slid down to Harry’s waist as well, and he let one hand slide down and firmly grasp Harry’s ass, pulling them even tighter together.

In a sudden movement, Harry pulled back, rotated the both of them, and then threw Bob onto the couch, lowering himself over the necromancer’s body.

Bob reached up to Harry, wrapping his hands around Harry’s upper back and pulled him down to him, relishing in the feel of the warm weight of the wizard over top of him.  It was everything he could have hoped for and more.

Harry rubbed himself along the length of the man, and he groaned at the hardness that was pressed against his hip.

Feeling daring, he slid a hand down in between them, propping himself on his other arm, and ran a hand over Bob’s covered erection, gripping it firmly, and the man groaned, his eye closing in pure pleasure at the feeling. 

Quickly, before Bob could realize what he was doing, he undid the snap, pulled down the zipper, and slid his hand inside the tight fitting briefs and held Bob’s naked cock in his grip.

Bob’s eyes flew open and his hips bucked into Harry’s hand and Harry grinned.

And then he did something that shocked them both.

He quickly lowered himself down and sucked the head of Bob’s cock into his mouth, causing Bob to shout in ecstasy at the wonderful, sudden feel of hot, wet suction and the feel of Harry’s tongue digging into his slit, and then lowering his mouth further down.

His free hand now skimmed under Bob’s shirt while his tongue and sinfully hot, wet mouth continued to wreak havoc on his cock.

After a moment of being wonderfully tormented by Harry’s talent, Bob managed to groan out, “Harry…please…upstairs…”

Harry inwardly smiled and slowly removed his mouth from Bob’s cock, and then pulled the briefs and jeans back up over Bob’s hips and then gave him a roguish grin as he stood up.

“As you wish,” he said, offering a hand to Bob to help him up.

The older man gave him a slightly chastising look, and then gingerly stood up, both of them very much aware of their similar states of arousal.  Quickly, before Bob could get nervous and change his mind, Harry kept his grip on Bob’s hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom, and then gently shoved Bob onto the bed as he had done minutes before on the couch.

He lowered himself over him and once more slid a hand beneath the man’s shirt, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of the firm flesh that he encountered.

Bob moaned, but was upset that he hadn’t been able to reciprocate thus far, so in a deft twist of his hips he rolled them, Harry’s bed being just big enough that Harry didn’t fall off when Bob moved them.

Now in a position to show his appreciation of the man, he firmly ran his hands down Harry’s sides and straddled his hips, putting a knee on either side of Harry’s thighs.

Harry was now the one that was groaning and writhing beneath him, and Bob decided to show even more appreciation by ridding themselves of some of their clothes.  Quickly, and without thinking much about what he was doing, as he knew he would start to doubt himself if he did, he stripped off his shirt and then helped Harry pull off his.

Both of them bare-chested, Bob leaned down and pressed against him, relishing in the amazing feel of skin against skin.

He let his hands slide down the deliciously bare torso and snake to the button of Harry’s jeans, a deft twist of his fingers undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

As he slid one hand inside, he groaned when he encountered nothing but hot, rigid flesh.

No boxers or briefs.

Wanting to return the favor, Bob firmly grasped Harry’s cock in his hand and squeezed as he slowly stroked his hand along Harry’s length.  He wasn’t especially long, but he was wonderfully thick, and it had Bob’s head reeling with sensations of what it might be like to have the man buried inside him or to have his cock in his mouth.

Harry moaned beneath him and his hips attempted to rise and push himself further into his hand.

Bob grinned at the effect he was having on the younger man, and tightened his grip, causing Harry’s hips to buck.

He then leaned down and whispered into Harry’s ear, “I think we’re still both overdressed.”

Harry managed a nod, and Bob removed his hand and sat back up on his heels and then slid off the edge of the bed so he could remove his jeans and briefs.  He watched with heavily lidded eyes as Harry slid his hands underneath the edge of his own jeans and skimmed them down his long legs, leaving him naked on the sheets.

Bob groaned at the sight and then, again, without thinking too much about what he was doing, he stripped his briefs and jeans and laid himself back over the wizard.

It was an erotic assault on his senses.

The soft suede feel of Harry’s cock rubbing against his, the rough feel of the hair on his chest and legs against his own bare skin, the smell of Harry’s skin like an exotic spice…all of it combined was driving him mad with desire.

Both pairs of hands ran over the other’s skin, trying to take in as much of the other person as they could.

Harry then whispered in Bob’s ear as his fingers ghosted over the contours of Bob’s back, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this…”

Bob chuckled, and the sound sent a jolt of pleasure through Harry and went straight to his cock.

Feeling daring, Harry wrapped a leg around Bob’s and pulled him down so that they rubbed against each other even more firmly…but then Harry shifted his hips slightly and Bob realized what the wizard beneath him was silently asking him to do.

In a breathless voice, Bob asked, “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded.

Bob nearly groaned in pleasure at the thought that Harry trusted him so much as to let him be the first to ever do this to him.  Even though he longed to feel Harry inside of him, the idea of being inside of Harry had his cock hardening even further, almost painfully so. He absently reached down and caressed his erection with his left hand, trying to ease some of the ache, briefly remembering the hot and wet sensation of Harry’s mouth on him. 

He lifted one hand and placed his fingers on Harry’s lips and Harry immediately understood and quickly suckled Bob’s first two fingers into his mouth, causing the necromancer to let out a low groan of pure, tormented pleasure as he remembered that same mouth only minutes before wrapped around his cock, attempting to get him off.  Knowing where they were going to be next was a bit mind bending; that Harry was going to _let_ him.

He withdrew his fingers from Harry’s mouth and slid them down between them, and then, gently, pressed a finger inside of him and tried not to groan at the tight heat that enveloped his finger.

Soon, that would be _him_ inside of him.

Not wanting to hurt Harry, he slowly pumped his finger in and out of him, getting the wizard used to the sensation.  At first, he seemed slightly uncomfortable, but then he started to push against Bob, spreading his legs, trying to get him to go deeper.

Not wanting to disappoint, Bob slid his finger deeper and brushed across a firm place inside of him that had Harry yelping and lifting his hips off the mattress, arching into his hips into Bob’s.

He leaned down and captured Harry’s lips with his own, swallowing his cry of bliss, and felt the wizard beneath him melt into his touch just a little bit more.  Feeling even bolder, he slid a second finger in and inwardly smiled as he heard a keening sound escape the man’s lips, and he caught the sound with his mouth, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth and tangling their tongues again.

He continued to brush against the hard spot inside of him, and Harry soon was pushing against him, his erection obviously painfully hard.

Carefully, and ever so expertly, he slid a third finger in and the wizard beneath him let out a high keen of pleasure that had Bob grinning like a madman.  He gently thrusted with three fingers inside of him and watched in absolute hedonism as Harry begged for more.

Finally, Bob maneuvered himself against Harry’s entrance.

Slowly, he slid himself inside and let out a low groan at the heat and tightness of his wizard beneath him.  Harry tensed at first, but as Bob slid the rest of the way home, he, too, let out a pure hedonistic groan of pleasure when the older wizard rubbed against the spot inside of him at just the perfect angle.

“God…Bob…!”

“Close, Harry…very close,” Bob whispered into the man’s ear as he started to gently thrust against him.  “It’s Hrothbert of Bainbridge, Harry Copperfield Blackstone Dresden.”

And at hearing his name spoken along with his, and in just the right way, Harry knew that he was utterly and completely in love with the man above him and inside of him, and that he never wanted to let him go, no matter what.

They could both feel the energy in the air rising between them, crackling with unleashed power that threatened to explode at any moment.

Needing to feel the sweet friction, Harry tried to move beneath him, his hands firmly on Bob’s hips, trying to move him, but Bob suddenly grabbed the hands that were trying to move him and pinned them above Harry’s head and dropped his lips back down to Harry’s ear.

“I’ll take it from here, Harry,” he said, his voice low and filled with nothing but promise.

Harry bit the inside of his lip at the timbre in the man’s voice, aching for him to move and finish what he’d started.

And then he did.

And that was when his mind went out the window and left no forwarding address.  He was gone, lost in the pleasure that Bob was causing in him each and every time he slid inside of him, the sweet friction almost too much for him to take.

Bob himself was going through much of the same thing as Harry was, lost in the hot tightness of his wizard’s body, tighter than anything that he’d ever known.

He went slow at first, one hand still firmly holding Harry’s wrists against the mattress above his head, the pillow at one point being knocked down to the floor, he wasn’t sure when, and then found himself picking up the pace, thrust by thrust, captured by the look of absolute pleasure on Harry’s face.

It was the most beautiful thing that he’d ever seen, and that was when he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his days alive bringing that look to his wizard’s face.

His other hand was tracing along Harry’s neck and upper body, marveling at the faint blue and green sparks that appeared wherever his fingers touched the man’s skin.  The blue was obviously Harry, the green from Bob, and the ex-necromancer marveled at the connection between the two of them, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.  The magic between them had settled into a steady charge, but Bob knew that eventually it would ignite, and he wanted to see what would happen if it were provoked…

“Harry,” he breathed, and he saw the man’s breath hitch when he said his name, and the sparks increased, causing both of their bodies to react by instinctively thrusting.

With his free hand, he licked it and then he slid it down Harry’s front, sparks following the entire way down, and then tightly grasped the man’s erection in his left hand, firmly stroking up and down the hot, hard flesh, trembling as he did so, trying to keep himself from coming too soon as he continued to thrust, now to the rhythm of his stroking hand.

Harry felt the edges of his vision start to turn to white as he felt Bob start to hold him and stroke him as he pushed inside of him, and his skin turned on fire.  He could feel the cold spots of Bob’s rings that he hadn’t removed rubbing against his cock along with the pure overwhelming heat and wetness of his hand and it was undoing him.

He could do nothing but arch hopelessly into his thrusts, losing himself to the ever-escalating rhythm, and to the magic that was surrounding them, building in an ever-rising crescendo.

For a first time, which he’d been slightly nervous about, it was turning out to be fairly amazing.  No, scratch that.  _More_ than amazing.

Bob continued to hit that spot inside of him that made him want to howl in pleasure, but the sound was stuck in his throat.  The ripples of heat that ran up his spine, causing his hips to press into Bob’s, was more than enough to have him coming…but it just…wouldn’t…come…

And then Bob pressed his lips to Harry’s ear and said, “Scream for me, Harry…”

The combination of all the sensations, Bob tight inside of him, one hand holding him down, his other hand squeezing his burning erection, now topped off with the sound of Bob’s deliciously low-timbre asking him to _scream for him,_ suddenly had his orgasm barreling down on him, and he felt his back arch, his wrists still pressed firmly into the mattress…

…and he screamed for him.  Oh, how he screamed.

As Harry came beneath him, yelling, the air filled with burning hot blue energy, flashing with sparks.  Bob felt the hot liquid spurt over his fingers and at feel of Harry’s tight ass clenching deliciously around him, it was enough to have him coming as well, his green energy flickering to life and merging with Harry’s blue one, turning the air into an oven that flashed with a brilliant white light as his climax hit him.

He groaned as it hit him, and pressed his lips into Harry’s neck, his fingers tightening around Harry’s erection that was slowly receding.

His hips thrust helplessly against Harry’s ass and he sharply nipped at the flesh beneath his lips.

Slowly…slowly…he came down from his orgasm and carefully pulled out of Harry, and then smiled to himself as he heard Harry mewl at the loss.  The wizard probably wasn’t even aware of the sound that he had just made.

Bob then threw his body to the side, lying next to Harry, he, too, now spread eagled on his back, their arms overlapping each other, Bob’s left hand resting on his wizard’s chest.

The energy in the air still tingled along their skin, practically skipping along their nerve endings, leaving them suffering random spikes of pleasure that raked up their spines at erratic intervals.

As Bob caught his breath, he gently rubbed his fingers on Harry’s chest, and watched in fascination as he saw that the sparks were no longer green or blue, but pure white.

Harry lay on his back, gasping for air, and then reached up with his right hand and placed his fingers over Bob’s.  He looked down at their intertwined hands and was surprised as well to see white sparks wherever his fingers encountered Bob’s skin.

Finally, the silence was broken.  By Harry.

“We are _definitely_ doing that again…but next time, it’s your turn.”

He turned his head and gave Bob a dopey smile, still on a high from the endorphins and the lingering magic in the air.  Bob groaned and then turned his head to his left and saw Harry looking at him, and Bob tried to give the man a stern look, but found it hard to do while they were both naked and deliciously sated.

“Harry…”

Harry raised an eyebrow and continued to rub his fingers over Bob’s.

“Yes, Bob?”

“Shut up and enjoy the damn moment, will you?”

Harry chuckled and carefully rolled onto his right side, making sure not to let go of Bob’s hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss across the back of his fingers.

“As you wish…Hrothbert of Bainbridge.”

Bob shuddered at hearing his name so properly spoken, but then smiled as Harry reached down and pulled the extra blanket from the end of the bed over the two of them and then snuggled himself up to Bob’s side.  No, Bob knew that Harry would never admit to snuggling, but he was, nonetheless, and Bob found it utterly charming.

Harry now had his left arm resting firmly over Bob’s chest and his left leg resting over Bob’s.

It was a comforting weight, and the necromancer realized at that moment how much he had longed to have this moment.  The after moment.  The _perfect_ after moment.

The ex-ghost listened as his wizard’s breathing evened out and assumed that Harry had fallen asleep, but then Harry’s breath brushed against Bob’s ear as Harry said in a slightly slurred and sleepy voice, “Love you, Bob…”

Bob felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn slightly and then a faint, tremulous smile that Harry could not see appeared on his lips.

“And I love you, Harry…”

 And they slept.

 

 


End file.
